lifetimemoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Neighbor's Deception
Images Neighbors Deception.jpg|Adam Mayfield...Michael Anderson & Ashley Bell...Chloe Anderson Neighbors Deception15.jpg|Isabella Hofmann...Cheryl Dixon Neighbors Deception4.jpg|Ashley Bell...Chloe Anderson Neighbors Deception45.jpg|Tom Amandes...Gerald Dixon Neighbors Deception36.jpg|Gates McFadden...Dr. Constance Abrams Neighbors Deception32.jpg|Marissa Labog...Caroline Rooker Neighbors Deception40.jpg|Ben Whalen...James Rooker Neighbors Deception16 (1).jpg|Kathleen Noone...Abagail Neighbors Deception8.jpg|Isabella Hofmann...Cheryl Dixon Neighbors Deception16 (2).jpg|Adam Mayfield...Michael Anderson Neighbors Deception3.jpg|Isabella Hofmann...Cheryl Dixon Neighbors Deception48.jpg|Ashley Bell...Chloe Anderson & Isabella Hofmann...Cheryl Dixon Neighbors Deception29.jpg|Ashley Bell...Chloe Anderson Neighbors Deception39.jpg|Ben Whalen...James Rooker Neighbors Deception37.jpg|Gates McFadden...Dr. Constance Abrams Neighbors Deception41.jpg|Isabella Hofmann...Cheryl Dixon Neighbors Deception10.jpg|Adam Mayfield...Michael Anderson Neighbors Deception14 (1).jpg|Ashley Bell...Chloe Anderson Neighbors Deception18.jpg|Adam Mayfield...Michael Anderson Neighbors Deception19.jpg|Isabella Hofmann...Cheryl Dixon Neighbors Deception16.jpg|Ben Whalen...James Rooker & Ashley Bell...Chloe Anderson Neighbors Deception25.jpg|Tom Amandes...Gerald Dixon Neighbors Deception13.jpg|Ashley Bell...Chloe Anderson Neighbors Deception31.jpg|Tom Amandes...Gerald Dixon Neighbors Deception11.jpg|Ashley Bell...Chloe Anderson Neighbors Deception6.jpg|Tom Amandes...Gerald Dixon Neighbors Deception12.jpg|Ashley Bell...Chloe Anderson Neighbors Deception9 (1).jpg|Ashley Bell...Chloe Anderson Neighbors Deception7.jpg|Ashley Bell...Chloe Anderson Neighbors Deception34.jpg|William Christian...Dean O'Brien Neighbors Deception5.jpg|Ashley Bell...Chloe Anderson Neighbors Deception1.jpg|Ashley Bell...Chloe Anderson Neighbors Deception22.jpg|Ashley Bell...Chloe Anderson & Adam Mayfield...Michael Anderson Neighbors Deception24.jpg|Ashley Bell...Chloe Anderson Neighbors Deception30.jpg|Ashley Bell...Chloe Anderson Neighbors Deception35.jpg|Ashley Bell...Chloe Anderson Neighbors Deception49.jpg|Ashley Bell...Chloe Anderson & Ben Whalen...James Rooker Neighbors Deception46.jpg|Tom Amandes...Gerald Dixon, Ashley Bell...Chloe Anderson, Isabella Hofmann...Cheryl Dixon Neighbors Deception44.jpg|Ashley Bell...Chloe Anderson Neighbors Deception14.jpg|Tom Amandes...Gerald Dixon Neighbors Deception9.jpg|Tom Amandes...Gerald Dixon Neighbors Deception28.jpg|Ashley Bell...Chloe Anderson Neighbors Deception21.jpg|Tom Amandes...Gerald Dixon Neighbors Deception27.jpg|Tom Amandes...Gerald Dixon Neighbors Deception42.jpg|Tom Amandes...Gerald Dixon Neighbors Deception38.jpg|Gates McFadden...Dr. Constance Abrams Neighbors Deception20.jpg|Adam Mayfield...Michael Anderson & Ashley Bell...Chloe Anderson Neighbors Deception23.jpg|Adam Mayfield...Michael Anderson Neighbors Deception26.jpg|Adam Mayfield...Michael Anderson Neighbors Deception43.jpg|Adam Mayfield...Michael Anderson Neighbors Deception33.jpg|William Christian...Dean O'Brien Synopsis A young couple, Chloe & Michael Anderson (played by Ashley Bell & Adam Mayfield) move into a suburban neighborhood. Michael works all the time, sometimes coming home after Chloe is asleep, and leaving before she wakes up. Still, their marriage is a happy one, and they are very much love. But Chloe is having trouble with the move. The new place, no friends, and being constantly alone is putting a strain on her. She's having panic attacks, and they are getting worse. Nothing seems to help, and she is desperate. They soon become friendly with the older couple who live next door, Gerald & Cheryl Dixon (played by Tom Amandes & Isabella Hoffman). Gerald is a retired psychiatrist, and when he notices Chloe in distress, he offers to treat her for free. Chloe refuses At first, the sessions go well, Gerald seems to be good at his job. But there Is some odd behavior from both of the Dixons which makes her wonder. Soon after, she receives a stranger's obituary in her mailbox. At first, she thinks it must be a mistake. But then the phone calls begin. The man on the other end claims Gerald killed his wife, and warns her she is in danger. She wants to ignore this man, but she can't disregard the strange things about the Dixons she has noticed, and she begins her own investigation. Needless to say, The Dixons are not who they appear on the surface. There are deaths and disappearances in their pasts, that can't be explained. Who are they really? Is it just a series of mysterious coincidences? When Chloe tries to tell Michael what she's found, he doesn't believe her. He thinks she is imagining things. Her past problems cloud his judgment, and blind him to the truth that Chloe has uncovered. Will his mistake cost Chloe her life? Videos Links [https://femalevillains.fandom.com/wiki/Cheryl_Dixon_(A_Neighbor%27s_Deception) Female Villains Cheryl Dixon Page] [https://www.mylifetime.com/movies/a-neighbors-deception Lifetime's A Neighbor's Deception Page] [https://www.imdb.com/title/tt6237306/ A Neighbor's Deception IMDB] [https://www.imdb.com/list/ls045195086/ Best Lifetime Guilty Pleasures] Category:2017 Movies Category:Thriller Category:Alias Category:Serial Killer Category:Actresses in Multiple Roles